Call Of The Kingdom
by Danni-Kibou
Summary: In Ancient Egypt, A Young Maiden Sakura Has Just Become A Concubine To The All Ruling Leader The Kazekage. Many Twists And Turns To This Story.


**_For a 12 Year Old I Sure Do Work Hard... I Hope Yhu Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**~Temari P.O.V~**_

I frowned.

I watched as people cowered at my father's wrath. I, somewhat, pitied them. I was at the right side of my father's throne and my younger brothers to his left.

I paid little attention to the situation at hand until my father's deep voice boomed throughout the whole throne room. My father was the king of this civilization in Egypt. The arid desert complimented the strict city named _Suna_.

"Dismissed!" My father yelled, which made me jump. He spoke in a foreign language, Sunaien, the language of my people. I sighed as the people of high-class left the room. I flipped my long blonde hair over my shoulder, making my pure gold bangles jingle a small tune.

My father sighed as he plopped down on his throne. He tore his crown away from his head and frowned. I looked toward the eldest of my younger brothers, and he was near sleep. I shifted my sea teal eyes over to my youngest brother. He sat with his arms crossed. I sighed and looked at my reflection through my bracelet. My teal eyes were glazed over with boredom.

My father soon snapped his fingers and two guards arrived quickly. Their armor consisted of bronze hats with rare, red bird feathers atop. Their chest guards were simple but were made out of the strongest bronze Suna could create. Their bottoms were nothing special; all they consisted of were shorts and metal guards, along with their knees and shoes.

"Escort my Temari to her quarters. My sons shall stay." The guards nodded hastily and walked toward me. I got up and dusted off my long, expensive golden yellow dress. It wasn't something I really preferred. I walked down the long aisle of the throne room. On turning the corner I passed a large group of women with two guards in front two in the back. The number of women…11 exact.

I rolled my eyes. _Dirty Concubines._

_

* * *

_

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Lord Kazekage," The guards that were leading the concubines bowed as the spoke in unison. The two guards in front split to reveal the women behind them. Each one of them was dressed in a silver or white midriff and baggy gypsy pants held up only by a golden sash. They each had golden bangles on their wrists and a white or silver colored silk was twinned around their heads. The Kazekage smirked.

"My Liege," One of the guards stated stiffly, causing the great king to frown.

"Speak." One of the guards stood and turned back to one of the women. He harshly grabbed one by the arm and pulled her next to him. The girl yelped in surprise.

"This one in particular," He pulled the young woman up again, because of her shying away. "-has been defiant to the orders of her king." He stated. The girl struggled in his hold, trying desperately to get her peach colored arm away from the guard.

"Be still!" The Kazekage yelled slightly. She immediately stopped. She was dressed in the traditional white midriff and baggy white pants with the golden sash. This white silk was wrapped around her head and neck, only showing her fierce emerald eyes and her furrowed pink eyebrows.

"Ah…I see," The Kazekage purred. He walked down to the middle of the aisle were the women were standing. He stepped toward the girl and stroked her covered cheek. Her eyes narrowed. "You still have the blood of a virgin." The girl's eyes widened slightly. She turned away. White was the color worn by a woman who has never given up her innocence, while silver was a color worn by the women who already took the pleasurable trip to womanhood.

He eyed her curiously, and then smiled. He leaned into her.

"Pink hair?" He ran his thumb over her right eyebrow. She flinched a little.

"You're very unique." He whispered in her ear. His warm breath made her shiver and blush a bit. The Kazekage smirked and walked back to his throne. He sat back in his seat.

"Women," The Kazekage spoke. "As you know my eldest son, Kankurō- "A young man with brown hair and very unusual face paintings smirked. "And my youngest Gaara," The red head on the Kazekage's far left sat with crossed arms. "Have become of age of which I find mature enough for a concubine." A snort came from the crowd of females. It was the same emerald eyed girl. Her eyes met the Kazekage's and she glared. A girl wearing the silver clothing and had piercing red eyes grabbed a hold of the girls peach colored arm with her pale hands.

"M-my Lord!" The girl with the red eyes bowed her head. " I deeply apologize for my sister's disrespect. This will not ever happen again! Will it Sakura?" The red eyed girl asked her sister. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"No it will not…Karin." Sakura scowled at the red eyed girl. The Kazekage's eyes narrowed.

'_This girl is different…'_ He eyed Sakura.

"As I was saying," He decided to dismiss the interruption. "My son's shall have the choice of all of you women and you shall be split evenly upon both of them."

"But Sir," The Kazekage gave a menacing glare to the guard that spoke. "There are 11 women…How will they be-"

"One of them shall be mines." The Kazekage interrupted and smirked. He eyed Sakura and her eyes widened.

"N-no." Sakura whispered loud enough for the Kazekage to hear. She started to back away.

"Yes my child." The Kazekage smirked. Sakura started to dash off. The Kazekage frowned.

"After her! When you catch her bring her to me!" The guards nodded and started to run after her.

"Now…The women remaining," He turned to his sons. "Kankurō," He motioned toward Kankurō. "-And my youngest son," He pointed toward Gaara. "-Shall choose from you. As for me," He looked toward the large doorway were Sakura had sprinted out of. "I shall go find my toy." The Kazekage took his leave. Kankurō stood and pointed to the girl named Karin and smirked. The resemblance between him and his father didn't go by unnoticed.

"I want you." She walked up to him and bowed. She put her head down and let him unravel the silver silk that was around it, which was customary when a prince or king received a concubine. He revealed her long blazing red hair and her now lighter red eyes. He smiled.

"You are very beautiful." Kankurō stated. Karin blushed and nodded. Kankurō looked over to Gaara and he had already chosen his first 3 girls. Kankurō looked at him with confused eyes.

"Yeesh…You already chose 3? I would've put more thought in it first." Gaara glared at Kankurō. "Still…I like that Sakura girl. To tell you the truth I really wanted her. She must be a really feisty one in bed." Kankurō said as he unraveled another girl's head. Gaara sighed.

"I could care less about that lowly peasant." He spoke. Kankurō looked at Gaara as if he were crazy.

"Gaara! Did you see her? Nice body, pretty green eyes, and father said that there was something unique about her. I think there is something other than her pink hair. Father does not just say that about any _lowly peasant_." Kankurō licked his lips. "I was getting a little hot looking-" Gaara's eyes widened. He stood.

"Alright. Tell father I will be in my quarters." He snapped and the young women he chose stood erect. He started to walk and the women followed him.

"Getting an early start?" Kankurō joked. Gaara ignored him and kept walking.

'_She is very beautiful though…'_ Gaara thought to himself.

* * *

_**~Sakura P.O.V~**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Why me…?" I cursed as I ran down the crowded streets of Suna. The guards were hot on my trail and it was getting harder to run. I was nearly out of breath.

'_I can't leave the city, or the archers will shoot me down as soon as I get to the gate. If I try to hide they'd find me.'_ Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes. I sighed and slowed down to a halt. I looked into the sky looking at the great glowing orb of light that was shining among the world. The heat was rising and the silk around my head wasn't helping whatsoever.

I felt a hard tug on my arm-The guard from earlier.

I turned to see them panting harshly and the king was coming near, I could feel it. I felt a droplet of sweat roll off my forehead down the middle of my eyes and down toward the tip of my nose and off the surface of my face. I smirked.

"Gave you a run for your money didn't I?" I asked cockily. He scowled slightly at me. I saw another man coming toward the group and I, The Kazekage. My blood stopped cold.

I now realized what could happen to me. The king could behead me himself for my insolence. I acted on impulse, as I usually do. I tried to keep my calm and cocky demeanor, but I soon realized what a mistake that was.

"Is my lord angry?" I taunted. The Kazekage's eyes widened and narrowed ever so slightly. He walked over to me and grabbed my chin tightly, almost painfully and seethed;

"Woman be still… I swear to Rah, Run from me again and I shall throw you in the river and watch the crocodiles feed on your flesh." As quickly as he grabbed me, he released me, allowing the feeling that had left the lower part of my face to come back. I fell to my knees and dug my nails into the sand.

"W-Why me?" I whispered while looking up. He looked down at me and bent to my level. The Kazekage reached forward and started to unravel the white silk around my head, releasing my light pink hair. He looked into my eyes lustfully. I looked away. He started to stroke my cheek with his finger. I tore away.

"You disgust me…" I spat. I soon felt a sharp pain in my right cheek. I let out a pained gasp.

"You belong to me! You will respect your king. You're nothing but a mere whore." He rose to his feet and walked away, 3 guards following after him like young wolves (Suna term for 'Sick Puppies').

I hate to admit it, but for the first time in my life I am genuinely scared.

Once I step foot into that palace, I will belong to the king for good.


End file.
